This request is to extend and synthesize a comprehensive analysis already begun on white racial attitudes, beliefs, and actions. The primary data came from a probability sample (N equals 640) of white metropolitan Detroit, supplemented by some earlier and later replications of individual items. New analysis will focus on the overall structure of white racial attitudes and beliefs, the differentiation of descriptive from causal stereotypes, effects of competition and contact between blacks and whites, beliefs about racial conditions in America, the relation of racial and non-racial social attitudes. Analysis already completed but to be revised or extended deals with the attitude-action problem, perceptions of neighbor's expectations toward open housing, popular explanations of black disadvantage, and personality variables related to racial attitudes and beliefs. The object of the grant is not only to complete these various analyses but to bring them together within a single volume.